old wounds
by mezzalou
Summary: Dc grace dasari and her relationship with Neil, whilst working but things from her past get brought up. last series my views if show carried on.
1. Chapter 1

Out on patrol with the officers from sun hill police station, but being on the beat can be hard for the uniformed officers such as a beating of a man could cause a rift between fellow officers.

PC's Nate Roberts and Kirsty night walked the beat checking the streets of sun hill are ok until they see a man running away from an alleyway, they spot him so they give chase but after 5 minutes of running after the man they lose him on the aldborn estate, Nate heads back to the alleyway to see what the suspicious man was up to, when he got there he finds a man in his late 30's early forties lay on the floor bleeding from the face.

"Sir Can you hear me, what's your name" shouts Nate trying to wake the man from the unconsciousness state he is currently in.

Nate searches the man for a wallet but he doesn't find any but he is shocked to find a bag containing a fine white powder inside.

"Sierra Oscar from 876 ambulance required to the aldborn estate man down with facial injuries" speaks Nate into his radio.

"Received ambulance 5 minutes out" replies operation room through the crackly radio.

"Nate what happened" asks Kirsty running up to him, and looking at the unknown man lay on the floor not speaking.

"I came back and found this man lay on the floor he is unconscious, he is not talking and he has no identification plus I found this" explains Nate telling her his findings and now waving a bag of white powder around in the evidence bag.

Soon the ambulance arrived at the scene to take the injured man to hospital where he could be treated for his injuries.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At st Hughes hospital

Ambulance people run through the corridors of the emergency department pushing a trolley with the injured man who was found unconscious with head injuries, soon they get him assessed and update Nate of their findings so that he could pass the information on to his colleague and superiors in case the matter gets taken up to CID for further investigation.

"Hey the doctors told me the man is a wake but he is refusing to give his name and he doesn't want to talk about what happened to him" says Nate angered by what the doctor told him.

"So what do we do know" asks Kirsty?

"Nothing unless he has a change of heart" answers Nate.

"Well why don't we try and talk to him first maybe he is scared to talk" says Kirsty.

"Fine but you take the lead, it was your suggestion" says Nate.

"Okay" agrees Kirsty.

They walk into the hospital cubicle and they find the man stitched up and dressed like he was ready to be discharged from the hospital but the hospital staff also told Nate that the man has a concussion and needs to be observed for a couple of hours, so they are both shocked and try to talk him out of leaving the building.

"sir my name is PC Knight and this is my colleague pc Roberts and we are from Sun hill police station, we need to ask you a few questions about your attack and what happened to you" says Kirsty.

"Nothing happened to me so please leave me alone" shouts angry man.

"Okay but CID will need to talk to you about the drugs in your possession, since drugs is illegal unless you have a permit for them, so expect a call from them soon" threatens Kirsty.

Nate walks out the cubicle with Kirsty straddling along behind, then she has an idea of trying to find out the man's identity.

"Hey you still got the drugs on you" asks Kirsty.

"Yes why" asks Nate.

"Give them here, on the way back to the nick could we stop off at the lab" says Kirsty.

"Sure but why, surely someone else can do that" says Nate.

"Yeah but that guy is hiding something, and maybe the drugs are his, and if so then his finger prints are on them" explains Kirsty.

"Fine but you can explain to the inspector why we are doing this rather than being on patrol" states Nate

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sun hill police station

Inspector dale smith walks around the police station wandering where two of his police constables have gone too since they have not answered their radios for over an hour, but soon he notices them walking in like nothing had happened.

"You two where have you been "shouts smithy.

"Just checking a few leads on the assault case of that man before we hand it to CID" says Kirsty.

"Ok but it took you an hour to sort it out, explain please" asks Smithy.

"Well sir we talked to the man he was reluctant to talk but I figured he was hiding something" suggests Kirsty.

"Why" asks Smithy?

"Don't know but when we mention where we were from he got flustered, then I mentioned taking the case to CID because of the drugs angle he shut up" says Kirsty.

"So you think he is hiding something because you mentioned CID to him" says Smithy.

"Look sir I know it was and bad idea but the reason we took longer is because I had Nate take me to the lab, and I asked them to test the product plus I asked them to try and lift prints from the bag" says Kirsty.

"And did they" asks Smithy.

"Err yeah they did sir" answers Nate getting in on the conversation.

"Ok who do the prints belong to" asks Smithy

"Here is the problem, they belong to a man called Mr Sunhil Davdra and it says he is a defence barrister" says Nate reading the name from the sheet.

"Great just what we need, can I ask the person you chased from the scene of the assault could it have been a women dressed in all black "asks Smithy curiously.

"No gov it was a man because Mr Davdra confirmed it for us when we spoke to him, look we were going to run his name through the system before we hand it over to CID" says Nate heading in the direction of BIU.

"Fine but let me know what else you find out before you go to CID" says Smithy.

"Yes sir" answers both in unison.

,,,,,,,,

In BIU

Nate sat vigorously typing away on the computer until he found out what he and his partner were looking for.

"right here we go, Mr Sunhil davdra, got his law degree in oxford university no priors clean record but he did get done back in university for attempted assault on his girlfriend at the time but then she retracted her statement, but a few months ago he got disbarred because he was found to be in a state of paranoia when question he denied, but then he fail a drugs test" says Nate reading from the screen in front of him.

"So our guy is not so squeaky clean, we should tell inspector smith about this" says Kirsty.

"Ok let's go then" says Nate getting up and heading towards the inspector's office.

They speed walk to the inspector's office, and they catch him in time before he leaves.

"Sir we got a positive ID of our mystery man in hospital, we can confirm that he is Mr Sunhil Davdra, and he has no current address" says Kirsty.

"also smithy we got the information on Mr sunhil Davdra, it says he is not clean seems our assault victim lost his job as a high flying defence barrister, and back when he was in university he got arrested for assaulting his girlfriend but she later retracted her statement" says Nate.

"Oh ok well why did he get disbarred" asks smithy.

"He failed a drugs test" answers Kirsty.

"Ok go talk to again" orders smithy

"But what about going to CID" asks Kirsty?

"Oh we will" says smithy

"Ok so what do you want us to do know" asks Kirsty?

"You two go and see Mr Davdra and this time make him talk if he doesn't arrest him for possession of a controlled substance, and I will go inform CID of the current situation" says Smithy.

"ok see ya" says Nate leaving with his partner.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Up in CID they were all busy hard at work when smithy walked in or supposed to be, but instead mickey was throwing balls of screwed up paper to Stevie.

"Smithy, now what brings a nice person like yourself upto us, unless you have a hot juicy case for us" says Mickey trying to be nice and not get told off about his messing around in the work place.

"Err is grace around I need to talk to her" says Smithy.

"No she hasn't turned into work" answers Stevie

"Isn't that odd for her not to come in" asks Smithy.

"Yes it is, but maybe you should ask her boyfriend maybe he has seen her" says Max.

"Knock it off max with the digs at grace and the governor's relationship, I am happy for the both of them, but have you got a case that does not include grace" asks Stevie.

"I have a guy was assaulted in an alleyway behind the aldborn estate Nate and Kirsty attended, when they got there he refused to give his name but we found drugs on him" explains smithy.

"Oh great cant uniform handle the case" huffs max.

"No I thought you would like it since my team already used their brains and got the lab to try and lift finger prints" says smithy.

"And did they" asks Stevie.

"Yes to this guy and we identified the man who was attacked, his name is sunhil Davdra" says Smithy typing the name into the system to show the people of CID.

"hey it says here he used to be a defence barrister and he got disbarred a few months ago for failing a drugs test, and the only other dealings with the police where from back in his university days, he assaulted his girlfriend and she retracted soon after" says Mickey reading for the screen.

"Ok let me know when Nate and Kirsty return with Mr Davdra one of us will assist on the interview" says Stevie.

"Shouldn't we inform the DI" asks Smithy.

"He asked not to be disturbed due to court prep and so I am in charge, and I can handle" says Stevie.

"You should tell him because there is something that I know that none of you or the others know about" says Smithy.

"What is it then spit it out" says Max.

"Get Neil and I will explain" says Smithy.

Someone pulls Neil out of his office and he joins their little gathering in Cid, forming a semi-circle round smithy.

"Ok smithy I hear we got a new case but there is something else you want to tell us about" says Neil.

"Yeah err it could be nothing but the report on the system about that guy and his ex-girlfriend" says Smithy

"Yeah go on" encourages Neil.

"His ex-girlfriend is grace, I found out on the Carly Samuel's murder trial, he was the barrister for Tito and Dwayne" answers smithy.

"Wow didn't see that coming" says mickey

"so he is injured now it's coming together, he's injured and on the same day grace doesn't turn up to work" says Neil stating the facts


	2. Chapter 2

In a busy town of Canley in the borough of London housed people from footballer wannabes and foodies and not to forget the police officers who protect the streets of London, but in some streets they were so peaceful not a scream or a squeal could be heard from a far.

At the dead of night, when all the little children lay in bed sleeping dreaming about fairies whilst their parents dreamt about keeping people happy and safe, but on this particular night the silence was disturbed and all could be heard outside the houses was a blast sound coming from the exhaust of a rundown ford estate car.

In the house lay a lonely detective willing herself to sleep, but sleep couldn't come all she was thinking about is her past, a dark figured appeared in her sights a few days ago bringing back memories of her past that she put behind her or so she thought, but soon her sleep was disrupted by a loud screech of tyres, rubber against tarmac burning as the driver brakes suddenly, and soon there was an almighty bang on the door, she rushes out of her bed getting clothes on in a hurry, not knowing what could happen to her at any moment.

Walking down the stairs to her small hall way walking through the small hall leading to her front door where all the commotion was happening, she opens the door and all grace sees is a man from her past armed with a crowbar and a gun, he pistol whips her on the side of her face knocking her to the ground and immobilizing her with a powerful kick to her side making her gasp for air, lay on the ground holding her side trying to breathe through the pain the man hits her again until she is comatose.

Once in a unconscious state he wraps her lifeless body in a blanket and he picks her up in a bridal style fashion, he carries her out her house like nothing happened, walking back to her house he grabs her house keys locking the door behind him, he puts the keys under the mat before he leaves her now empty house with her in tow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Unknown ware house on the jasmine Allen estate

Her vision was blurry as she regained consciousness, feeling as if she drank the night before all grace felt when she woke was an almighty pain encasing her head, the pain felt so severe that she could not move her head to try and see where she was being held, but she kept her mind busy trying to figure out where she was because she lives on a posh street which is not far from the jasmine Allen estate, when she was in the car she felt the movement of the vehicle and all the sharp turns the kidnapper took to bring her to her finale place, the place she is in now.

In the warehouse she had time to think about Neil and their relationship and how it had blossomed to the next stages like other people describe it like hitting base 1 then 2 then so on, but she thought hard about the first time together in the same bed and how he made her feel special, and when she was working with him he showed compassion towards her and her thoughts and opinions towards the case, being here made her think how she wanted to tell Neil all about her past with Davdra and matt the man who kidnapped her from her house during the night.

After a while of being sat in the same position for a few hours was getting to her, and she thought about Neil and hoping that he was the one who came and rescued her along with their team of expert police officers, since she joined sun hill she felt at home like they were her family and now neil and she would be a family with jake, him, her and another addition to their family, but after a while exhaustion and pain got to her and soon she was taken back into a deep slumber.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sun hill police station

Neil bustles round his office in a flustered manner, looking through his phone checking his last phone calls from his girlfriend Grace, since she didn't turn up to work he got really concerned but know he found something out about her past, then he comes up with an idea, the idea is to dig into grace's past history find out her secrets, before he tells his boss that his best detective has gone missing.

Neil leaves his office and gathers all his team for a briefing, with smithy and any other officers involved.

"Ok everyone involved the drugs case, in the briefing room please and smithy please join us, also bring any information on our suspect Mr Davdra, and start from the top" asks Neil?

Everyone gathers in the CID briefing room, after all the seats are taken Neil leads the briefing, allowing smithy to start his explanation, but before he could start in walks the jack meadows the superintendent ask them for an update.

"Neil what's this I hear grace hasn't turned up to work today" asks jack walking into the briefing room sitting beside Jo Masters.

"Err yeah sir but we may have a good reason and a connection, smithy knows more than us and I was going to ask him to explain who this guy is and to start from the beginning sir" says Neil pointing to the picture of Davdra.

"Ok smithy goes ahead" says Jack giving the inspector the go ahead ton talk.

"Right we are all familiar with the Carly Samuel's murder trial, well meet the guy who tried to defend the murderers, this is Mr Sunil Davdra, this morning Nate and Kirsty responded to a disturbance call to an alleyway near the aldborn estate, they chased the suspect but lost him, they headed back to the alleyway and that's when they found this man unconscious on the floor bleeding, they searched his bag and found drugs, he regained consciousness at the hospital and refused to give his name, they threatened him with charges but he didn't budge, but after Kirsty introduced herself and told him where they were from he got rattled, they did some digging into the drugs and his prints were found on the bag containing the drugs, and he got rattled by the last words, so they brought it to my attention" explains Smithy.

"Ok so someone injured the defence barrister from the Carly Samuel's murder, this is not a revenge attack" asks Jack.

"I don't think so" says Smithy.

"Why would this not be revenge, and what did Kirsty and Nate say to the man to get him rattled up" asks Neil?

"They said to him they would involve CID and putting that in to consideration after they informed him they were from sun hill police station" answers smithy.

"So he just got rattled after hearing the name of this nick and involving us" says Jo wandering where it's going.

"yeah but there's more to it than meets the eye, I read the information on the system about Mr davdra, it says that he lost his job six months ago, plus there is also a citation from his university days, he got arrested for assaulting his girlfriend at the time but she retracted" explains smithy.

"Ok so this guy s bad and what's grace got to do with it" asks Jack.

"Sunil davdra's ex-girlfriend from university is Grace" answers Smithy.

"So our mystery guy is grace's ex from her past, and knows he has been injured and he is a drug addict" says Neil summing up his thoughts.

"Yep, I thought grace may have done it, but I checked she has not had any contact with him since the Carly Samuel's murder trial, but I check his phone records he tried to call grace a few times over the last few weeks "explains smithy.

"So what we going to do now gov" asks Jo.

"Jo, mickey go and speak to Mr Davdra, about everything and if he has seen grace recently, oh and if he doesn't talk arrest him for possession of a controlled substance with intent to supply" orders Jack.

"sir" answers Jo walking out the briefing room along with mickey behind her, but soon Kirsty walks in with a piece of paper in hand.

"Pc knight what can you tell us about this man" asks Jack interested in knowing everything.

"Not much but that's not why am here sir, the lab just rang they can confirm the drugs are cocaine, but they say they also found another set of fingerprints on the bag, they look like they are from the person who gave him the drugs" explains Kirsty handing the paper over to him.

"Did they get a match in the system" asks Jack.

"Yeah they did, and he also used to be a lawyer" answers Kirsty.

"Oh great more lawyers, how is this one connected to Mr Davdra" asks Neil?

"And how did he lose his job" asks Max.

"it says he was arrested for abusing his wife, but he tried to cover his tracks and make out she was the abuser, before he was arrested she hit him over the head with a hard object, it also says that an inspector Gina gold and jo masters investigated, in the end they arrested him" answers Kirsty.

"What's the name of the suspect" asks Jack.

"Matt Hinckley" answers Kirsty.

"Great so we can't touch him but how does he tie into grace's disappearance" asks Neil.

"If this guy went to university with the drug addict maybe grace new him, but we could speak to the guys ex-wife maybe he discussed his past with her before she bashed him" says Max making a suggestion.

"That's a good idea, but we can't" answers Terry.

"Why because I made the suggestion" asks Max.

"No, since matt Hinckley's ex-wife is dead, she died in the line of duty, in the bombings a year ago" answers Terry

"Oh am sorry but I remember the bombings and to my recollection it was Emma keane who died, no way don't tell me" says Max realizing who the guys ex-wife is.

"yep they fell in love and married a few months later, but he kept his past secretive, but further investigating turns up he had a n ex who he said was dead, turns out she went underground without telling anyone what happened, it turns out matt abused her to, and she told the truth" explains terry.

"Well find out where she is know and go and talk to her, terry and max do that, Stevie and Neil team up with uniform and try and find grace" orders Neil.

Everyone leaves the briefing room, doing their jobs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Unknown warehouse

Grace sat against the cold brick wall, she took in her surroundings, eyeing every inch of the place she was being kept, then something comes to her the floor is hard and bedded with sand and hay, this concoction remind her of a place that was used once to hide a police officer so a gang could beat him up, then it dawned on her she was not in a ware house but a small underground space beneath the flats of the jasmine Allen estate, soon her thoughts are clouded when she feels the bile rise up in the back of her throat reminding her of Neil and other things she is missing out on, soon the she can't control the bile from coming up, she leans to her left side and heaves to one side, she coughs up whatever is in her stomach, but soon the man holding her captive comes in and sees her being sick.

"Matt you should let me go, they will be out looking for me" says Grace trying to bargain with her enemy.

"Well I don't see your boyfriend coming for you, or the stupid officers of sun hill, so maybe they have forgotten you, I will let you go when I get my money" says Matt grabbing her jaw spitting into her face as he talked.

"He won't get it, but if you don't let me go I will tell them the truth about you and all the other women you abused over the years including me" says Grace threatening.

"You won't" says Matt.

"wanna bet" says Grace, but before she could matt his her on the side of the head knocking her out cold, before leaving her to go and spy on other people.


	3. Chapter 3

The bill

Part 3

In CID jack stood talking to Banksy, who heard about an police officers kidnapping, so he decided to come in on his day off, they stood there talking when they look up to see Stevie and Neil walking through the doors of the offices and heading straight to their boss.

"So what did you find at grace's house" asks Jack wanting an update on the current situation.

"Nothing much yet, but when we arrived we found signs of a struggle, and there were traces of blood all over the floor, we left smithy in charge, he will call when the house to house is complete, ad when crime scene are finished" explains Neil.

"Hey gov you said that the assault victim went out with grace in her university days, and that the guy is a former defence barrister" says Banksy.

"Yeah so what are you getting at Banksy" asks Neil?

"Maybe we could use a reliable source and dig into why he was disbarred" suggests Banksy.

"well I heard off smithy on the system it explains a bit about how he lost his job, says he was using drugs and he was fired" says Neil.

"Well maybe we can speak to someone at the courts who may have more knowledge" says Banksy trying to convince his bosses.

"Who is your source" asks Jack?

"My wife" answers Banksy.

"Ok do it but take Stevie with you, a sergeant may be more convincing to her" orders Jack as the sergeant and DC grab their coats and head to the courts.

Jack gets a call from custody to say that jo and mickey have brought in grace's ex, since he refused to talk.

"That was Jo she and mickey had to arrest Mr Davdra, he refused to talk, get down there and help I want to know anything he knows, one of my officers is missing and he is the key" says Jack.

"Sir I will" says Neil rushing off out of the CID office, heading towards custody where all prisoners are held and processed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In custody

Jo and mickey drag in Sunil Davdra, they hand him over to the custody sergeant who happens to be callum, he processes him, then gets him ready to talk, he places him in the interview room waiting for the officers to talk to him, in the corner of the custody suite is neil, Jo and mickey talking.

"So did he not talk" asks Neil.

"What do you think" answers Jo.

"Look governor we didn't tell him about grace, we thought we could do it when we question him, and when we found him he had wads of money on him, he was up to something" explains mickey.

"Ok well the super wants us to go at him and use whatever ammo we got, and tell him about grace but ween it in slowly" says Neil.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the interview room

Davdra sat in the interview room waiting, shaking in his boots, soon the detectives walked in ready and raring to have a go at him.

Jo switches the tape on.

"Interview commencing at 11:25 am, with myself Dc Masters and Dc Webb, and suspect is Mr Davdra and he has no representation" says Jo into the recording device.

"Mr Davdra do you know why you were arrested" asks Mickey?

"No comment" answers Sunil.

"Ok the drugs we found on you when you were arrested, where you got them from" asks Jo angrily.

"No comment" answers Sunil.

"Mr Davdra may I remind you that a possession of a class a drug and if your found guilty means a prison sentence due to you having a substantial amount on you" warns Mickey.

"No comment" answers Sunil.

"Ok do you know a Matt Hinckley" asks Jo.

"No comment" answers Sunil.

"Right Sunil, I think the best option for you at the moment in time is to answer the questions" explains Mickey.

"No comment" answers Sunil.

"Right interview terminated at 11:33am" says jo before exiting the room along with mickey.

In custody

Jo and mickey walk back to the custody desk where neil is waiting.

"No look gov, he kept to no comment couldn't bring grace into it he kept quiet, we need something to frighten him" says Jo.

Soon there look comes true, when smithy walks in after conducting a search at grace's house.

"Neil we finished at grace's house" says Smithy.

"Find anything useful" asks Neil.

"Err yeah I did, but I need to ask are you and grace intimate" asks Smithy but doesn't need an answer when he gets a dirty look from Neil.

"I think you should not ask that again gov, and me and mickey don't want to know about Grace and Neil romance" teases Jo.

"ok I take the look as a yes, so erm I will cut to the chase, I found this when searching grace's house maybe this can help when talking to her ex" says Smithy handing neil a pregnancy test that shows a result of positive.

"wow grace is pregnant" asks Jo.

"it looks like" answers Smithy.

"thanks smithy, look you two go in and ask him about grace and matt Hinckley, if he doesn't talk mention the test" says Neil handing the evidence bag to smithy, then he rushes off to the CID offices, and he rushes to his office where he remains.

.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the interview room

"Interview recommencing at 11:45am" says jo.

"Mr Davdra when was the last time you spoke to your ex-girlfriend" asks Jo

"No comment" answers Sunil.

"I'll remind you of your Ex-girlfriends name, her name is Detective constable Grace Dasari, and as of a couple of hours ago your ex-girlfriend from university, was registered as a missing person, since she didn't turn up to work" shouts jo losing her patients.

"What, where is she" asks Sunil.

"We don't know but we are concerned for her welfare, and we know that your attack this morning and her disappearance are connected, so we are going to ask you again, do you know Matt Hinckley" asks Mickey?

"Yes, he is the one who attacked me this morning" answers Sunil.

"Does he know grace" asks Jo?

"Yes" answers Sunil.

"How do they know each other" asks Jo?

"Matt, I and grace all went to university together" answers Sunil.

"Is there a chance he kidnapped grace too" asks Mickey?

"Possibly since matt and grace never got on in university" answers Sunil.

"Why" asks Jo?

"he hid things but grace analyses people in her head, if something is off with someone she will approach the matter head on, and in university grace figured something out about matt, he didn't like it" answers Sunil.

"So what did matt hide, like the fact that he abused his ex-girlfriend and covered it up" suggests Jo.

"How do you know about Nina" asks Sunil.

"Matt's ex-wife uncovered it, she got Nina to open up about matt's abusive behaviour" answers Jo.

"Oh so he done it again to his wife, can I speak to her, I want to explain about matt and how it all began" pleads Sunil.

"Am sorry Mr Davdra, but matt's ex-wife is dead, she was killed in the line of duty last year, but instead you can tell us" says Mickey.

"fine I will, in university , matt was smart, but he hated people rating higher than him, and grace and Nina where both top of the class, but one thing that matt hated is when a women stood up to him, Nina was timid so whatever matt dished she took but didn't fight back, but once Nina left, he started on grace, and one night he took it to far and he tried to rape her, grace hit him in the side and he left it at that" explains Sunil.

"So matt's capable of rape, what happened after the attack, and how do you getting arrested for assaulting your own girlfriend" asks Jo?

"Me getting arrested for assaulting grace, was a separate incident, she dropped the charges because she knew it could ruin my chances of becoming a lawyer, so she dropped them" answers Sunil.

"Ok so what happened to matt, and trying to rape grace situation, did she report it then" asks Mickey.

"No after the attack he threatened to hurt her if she ever told, and soon we graduated and we never seen each other again" explains Sunil.

"is matt out for revenge" asks Mickey?

"yeah he found out where I worked, after he lot his job he turned to drugs and started drug trafficking, I helped him get off, one time he made me snort coke, and then I got addicted, soon he was asking me to sell it on the side, but I lost it and know he says I owe him, for everything, but know he has gone on a revenge rampage" explains Sunil.

"So he attacked you this morning for losing his drugs" says mickey.

"That and also losing my job in the courts, you see that's where he dealt mostly, to criminals and some stressed out lawyers" answers Sunil.

"And what about grace" asks Jo?

"Grace nearly cost him his career, even if she didn't talk, he still blames her because she initiated the allegations, she was the first one" answers Sunil.

"If he has grace where would he be, and would he hurt her" asks Jo?

"he would hurt her, and last I heard he didn't have a lot of money and he has a flat on the jasmine Allen estate, he also knows an underground hiding place he likes, its perfect to hold someone hostage" explains Sunil.

"Thank you Mr Davdra" says Jo exiting the room with mickey in tow, heading straight for CID.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

CID was busy with everyone ringing round trying to track down new leads, but the only person not working was Neil, he sat in his office quiet as a mouse, sitting there thinking about grace and their baby she is carrying, but soon the noise level increases when jo and mickey barge through the doors with a possible location of where grace is being held.

"Sir Davdra paid off he started talking, we know now that matt Hinckley and grace and Sunil davdra all went to university together, and matt tried to rape grace in university but she fought him off, and stood up to him, and he threatened her not to report his crime" explains Jo.

"Good did he give you anything else" asks Jack.

"Yeah he did, if matt has grace he might know where he has her" answers Jo.

"And where would that be" asks Max?

"The jasmine Allen estate, matt has a hiding spot underneath the flats he shown davdra it once, he says that's the only place he knows" says Jo.

"Ok get a team and get down there" orders Jack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasmine allen estate

Dark basement underneath the flats

Grace sat against a brick wall; exhaustion setting in all she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew if she slept people wouldn't find her, and she will be there longer, and soon she would need food only if she could keep anything down, sitting next to her own vomit made her nauseous, she shifted slightly trying to move away from the sick at the side of her, but after sitting in the same position for a long period of time took its toll on her body, her eyes were drifting shut, but soon she was pulled out of sleep again by numerous dots of lights moving as they went, soon the lights got closer and closer, and then she hears something.

"Serge we've got her radio for an ambulance" shouts Jo.

All the team from the station a mixture of both fan out searching the make shift den looking for clues to where the captor maybe, while the officers scout around, jo, Neil and mickey all run over to the tied up detective, mickey unties the ropes that binded her wrists together, grace gets up with the help of jo, but before she does Neil is at her side, an soon the pair are hugging and kissing one another, Neil hugs her with a slight tear wetting her clothing crying at the thought that they found her.

"Hey great to see you, how you feeling" asks Jo.

"Fine, in pain feel like throwing up, and tired" answers Grace.

"Well the ambulance is outside waiting for you so, let's get you up" says Jo helping grace to her feet, since they knew she may not have been steady on her feet.

Grace walks out the underground holding onto mickey and Jo as she went, Neil walked behind with a smile across his face, once they were outside they were met by the ambulance officers who took grace to the ambulance, Neil accompanied grace in the ambulance while everyone stayed at the scene, unbeknown to them that they were being watched from above.

Matt was on the roof watching the scene unfold in front of his own eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

At the hospital

Neil ran through the hospital corridors, he ran at the same pace as the ambulance officers who were wheeling the trolley which lay his girlfriend on into the emergency department, once situated at a cubicle the hospital staff starts to do their jobs, after pushing past him and shoving him out the way they manage to get grace across to the other bed.

Neil walks away from the bay for a minute, hoping to let the hospital staff do their jobs, so he walks away to the reception area where he is met by sergeant jo masters his noble police officer who he taught and got to know very well, and he has faith in her, walking to her she greets him.

"Hey guv how is she" asks Jo?

"don't know their assessing her know, thought to give them some space to do their jobs, I asked the nurse to get me when they are finished with her, and when she is ready to talk" says Neil.

"Ok well you do know that you can't talk to her, since she is pregnant with your baby" says Jo.

"I know you don't need to remind me" says Neil.

"Ok guv, but I can talk to her, I think this case would be bad for everyone, well apart from max, he would love to take her statement" says Jo.

"Really well he isn't because I don't want to stress her out, once she is out of hospital I want her to come and live with me and Jake, be a proper family" explains Neil.

"Wow you have been thinking about this, so you going to be something like super dad" Jokes Jo.

"Know but I love grace and I want everything with her and I can't live without her, I go home and I can't stop thinking about her" says Neil.

"Wow don't hold back, so you think you're in love , to go further , like marriage" Jokes Jo.

Soon a nurse comes over and talks to them about grace and her injuries, but the one thing Neil wanted to know about is their baby, had she lost it or is it ok, first she put his mind at rest and told him that the baby was ok and it was healthy, now she got down to business explaining the injuries in detail, she started off with the concussion which was rated a grade 2 due to the repeatedly beating she took to the side of her head, luckily for grace she didn't crack her skull, then they told him that she had two cracked ribs and the rest is a mixture of bruising and exhaustion.

Neil huffed a sigh of relief, breathing through the frustration all he wanted to do know is get the man who attacked her and took her hostage.

"hey neil its great news about grace, but for now I think you should go back to the nick and organise a protection detail for her, and take the medical reports for Jack he would be expecting a copy of them, and I will talk to grace, I will let you know which ward she is on" explains Jo trying to reassure her former boss that he should leave grace to rest for a few hours before he cuddles her.

"ok but if she asks for me call me and I will be down within the hour" says Neil leaving the a&e department, heading back to the station.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the cubicle

Grace lay on the hospital bed thinking about her terrible ordeal and what has happened to her in the last 24 hours, she thinks about her life ever since she started at sun hill she first took a shine to Neil's kindness, his heart was in the right place and he knew how to treat a lady properly, but when it came down to his professional side as a boss he was fair to grace and the others, and that is what got grace attracted to Neil, he was a gentlemen and sometimes he had her welfare at heart, grace is brought out of her thoughts when she looks up to see jo walking into the cubicle, with her notepad in hand ready to take her statement.

"Hey nurse you are ok to talk to, fancy telling me how you ended up in this mess, we know about your ex-boyfriend and his involvement, I want your side" explains Jo.

"Great so did he spin you a lie, try and get a date with Stevie, he was always like that, did he say you didn't have enough evidence since h is a lawyer and he knows the law" says Grace thinking outside the box, trying to remember what her ex was like.

"Grace tell me your side, then I will tell you what I know, because I think you don't know some of the story" says Jo.

"Fine" answers Grace.

"Start when you're ready and take your time" says Jo.

"I was in bed on Monday night I hear a sound downstairs, I go down stairs I check out the downstairs I make sure its ok then I walk to the hall way near the front door I see its been jimmied, I go further to check it out, then out of nowhere this tall figure pops out dressed all in black and he pushes to the ground and he knocks me out" says Grace wiping a tear from her face.

"is that the first thing you remember" asks Jo?

"the first attack, then when I regained consciousness I recognized him, he was an old university acquaintance, he took me hostage, I remembered from the jasmine Allen riots, on the murder trial, the place they took Nate I remembered that, then I knew where I was, he took his mask off and I knew him, I was wondering when he would show up or do something stupid again" says Grace.

"Can you tell me who took you" asks Jo?

"Matt Hinckley" answers Grace.

"Good now is there anything else you remember" asks Jo?

"No, so what did davdra tell you" asks Grace?

"well I will start from the beginning for you, we met Sunil Davdra when Nate and Kirsty attended a call out near the aldborn estate, they lost the guy, when they went back to see what was the problem they found Mr Davdra on the floor bleeding, he refused to give his name, they found drugs in his possession, we had to arrest him, that's when we found out that he lost his job as a barrister and we found the connection between him, you and matt Hinckley" explains Jo.

"So what was I in all of this" asks Grace?

"you where the target, after what happened in university, matt held you responsible and you stood up to him and he didn't like it, just like Emma, both of you were strong women and he couldn't stand to look at you" says Jo.

"Emma" asks Grace?

"yeah she and matt married before you arrived and he abused her , but she uncovered it and told the truth he lost his job as a lawyer, we understand from Mr Davdra that he started taking drugs and he involved sunil, and then sunil got hooked and lost his job, know matt hates you both for technically ruining his life" says Jo.

"Did you get him" asks Grace?

"no he went we have people out looking for him, but for now you need to rest, and I am going to let you get some rest, I don't want di Manson on my back for making you and the baby stressed" says Jo.

"Wait he knows about the baby" asks Grace?

"Yeah he was over the moon, but don't tell him I told you, he was going to ask you to move in with him and Jake once you're out of hospital" says Jo.

"Really well I will act surprised" says Grace leaning up in the bed breathing hard, alerting jo to something wrong with her.

"You ok" asks Jo concerned?

"Yeah nausea, I hear its normal to be nauseous and tired in my condition" answers Grace.

"Yeah I heard so would you like me to tell Neil to come and see you" says Jo laughing at her answer.

"Yeah please and I promise I will rest" says Grace lying back in bed.

"See ya later" says Jo leaving grace to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At the station

In CID

Everyone gathered round the desks in the briefing room devising a pan on how to catch matt Hinckley and what would the charges be, apart from giving the cops the run around and hurting one of their own, they all sat listening to jack talk until he stops, everyone looks around to see sergeant jo masters walking through the doors of the CID briefing room.

"Jo how is our good detective" asks Jack.

"she is fine, in pain feeling all the ill effects of pregnancy and she is resting she just asked me to let the di know that she wants to see him, I am just going to process her statement so then she can officially sign it for me" says Jo.

"Ok good err Neil you can go and give our best to grace and tell her she is on sick leave for two weeks" shouts Jack as Neil leaves the briefing room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hospital ward

Neil walks into the ward where grace is being kept in overnight for observation, when he arrives he speaks to the nurse asking her where grace is, she points to the first bed on the left, after finding her bed he walks over to the bed casually, at the bed he sees grace lay in bed fast asleep, he didn't want to wake her so he just sat in the chair beside her bed, watching her sleep like all the other times, but this time he wasn't in the bed next to her, but he found looking at her made him smile, he knew he loved her and now he loved his baby she is carrying, sitting there he grabs hold of her hand and he cradles it, he places their interlocked hands on her stomach as if to protect their unborn baby.

Ten minutes went by and Neil still sat their holding her hand, soon grace wakes to the feel of a hand holding hers, she looks down to see her hand and Neil's lay flat against her stomach, She looks up to see Neil looking at her and smiling.

"Hey how you feeling" asks Neil?

"Great, just tired and in pain" answers Grace.

"Well that's normal, but the pain isn't, and everybody says hi and jack says you are on sick leave two weeks, and that's mandatory, then you will be on light duties" says Neil.

"Great, so how do you feel" asks Grace?

"What do you mean" asks Neil?

"Well I didn't get chance to tell you first about the baby, so I think I should ask how do you feel about the baby" asks Grace?

Happy, you know what I can't think of anyone I would want to carry my baby but you the one person I love, and I want you to move in with me and Jake" asks Neil?

"Ok I will" answers Grace.

"Really" says Neil shocked.

"Yeah I will know come here" says Grace kissing him on the lips


End file.
